The Sleepover Complication
by banana.x.phone
Summary: Penny stays the night on the couch in 4A while Howard and Christie render her apartment uninhabitable. Set during season 1 episode 7 - The Dumpling Paradox. One-Shot.


**I do not own The Big Bang Theory or any of the characters. I am a starving student who is making no money by publishing this. Please don't sue, really I have nothing you want.**

**Adult content, if you do not want to read a semi-lemon, please turn back now.  
**

**Enjoy!  
**

Sheldon's eyes snapped open and he quickly sat up in his bed. Sweat beaded on his forehead and his heart hammered in his chest. He glanced at his glowing alarm clock; it was 2:30 in the morning. He sighed and laid back down on the mattress.

He furrowed his brow and listened to the broken silence of the apartment. He silently cursed his Vulcan hearing and again sat up in his bed. Penny was sleeping on the couch because the Whore of Omaha was defiling her bedroom with Walowitz. Sheldon didn't like the idea of this strange girl sleeping on their couch.

Quickly, he flung back the covers and got out of bed. He put on his slippers, but left his robe behind. He needed to investigate the situation that was going on in the living room. He was flabbergasted by the notion that someone would watch television at 2:30 in the morning. He inhaled deeply and quietly opened his door.

He stepped out into the hallway and listened. A soft mewling sound was coming from the dark living room. Perhaps his neighbor had sleepwalking problems and she let in a stray cat. Sheldon grimaced at the thought. He was fully prepared to give Penny a strike for her uncouth behavior.

Rounding the hallway corner, he could see the living room was somewhat dark, the moonlight shone through the large windows. He looked over to the couch and was shocked at the sight before him. Penny had left her sweats and hooded sweat shirt on the floor. She was laying on the couch with one leg hanging off the couch and the other bent leaning against the back of the couch.

Penny's breath was coming out soft and shallow, she would occasionally let out a small quiet moan. Sheldon watched in disbelief as she quietly worked herself over. He tried to swallow the lump in his throat, but his mouth was unbelievably dry. His pants began to feel tight as his erection grew and strained against the soft fabric of his pajama bottoms.

Sheldon wanted to run away, but he was frozen in place as he watched his neighbor masturbate on the couch, in his spot no less. It was like a sexy train wreck and he couldn't look away. He would definitely be administering a strike for the disruption to his sleep schedule.

Penny's breathing became more rapid and urgent. She was more generous with her moans and she quietly pleaded to a deity that Sheldon did not believe in. Sheldon unconsciously began to rub at himself through his flannel bottoms. He felt a slight tingle in his teeth, and he ran his tongue over the back of them in an attempt to sooth the sensation.

Then he heard it. His name. She was saying his name. It came out as a plea. He wasn't sure what she was asking for, and he was sure he didn't know how to give it to her. She quietly cried out and covered her mouth with the back of her hand to muffle the sounds. Sheldon found himself matching his breaths with hers. He closed his eyes as he rubbed himself harder.

Penny stiffened on the couch and moaned as her orgasm rushed over her. Sheldon watched as her toes curled and her back arched. He had to leave, he couldn't risk getting caught. He turned around to flee, that's when he heard her gasp. He licked his lips and shamefully turned around. Penny was sitting in his spot, her eyes were wide and dilated. Her face was flushed with a rosy glow and she seemed to be unconsciously biting at her lip. Sheldon was frozen, like a deer in headlights.

"How long have you been standing there, Sheldon?" Penny asked in a confused and defensive tone. Sheldon's eyes darted across her face and his breath came out quick and shallow. He placed his hands in front of his arousal in embarrassment. He couldn't move, he couldn't speak, he just stared at her.

"Penny.. I-" He finally stammered. He couldn't think of anything to say. He was at loss for words. He wished that he could have fallen back to sleep, he wished he could just do something, anything, to get out of this uncomfortable situation. Sheldon watched as Penny's eyes fell to his groin. He felt his face become flushed with embarrassment. He was thankful it was dark because he didn't want her to see how red his face was.

"Come here." Penny commanded. Her voice was soft, yet forceful. She slid over to the middle cushion and gently patted his spot.

Sheldon began to walk over to the couch and sat uncomfortably in his spot. He didn't even realize he was moving until he sat down, it was like his body floated over to her. He looked down at her legs, he could see that she was naked from the waist down.

She was wearing a thin tank top and he could see her nipples pressing against the fabric. He quickly squeezed his eyes shut and thought about other things. He began to alphabetize the periodic table of elements in his brain. As he was mentally sorting Neilsborium after Molybdenum he felt her small hand on his thigh. He looked into her face and she was smiling at him.

"Did you enjoy the show?" She teasingly asked. All he could do was nod. She licked her lips and slid her hand up his leg. Sheldon watched as she moved her delicate fingers toward his arousal. He swallowed hard. He took in quick breaths and he was beginning to feel light headed.

"Sheldon, it's okay." She cooed. He nodded and looked into her deep emerald eyes. His eyes darted across her face as she placed her hand on his cheek. She pressed her lips together and leaned in and kissed him. Her lips were soft, like little pillows. She kissed him softly and he sat still with his lips pressed against hers. She smelled good, like peaches. It reminded him of his mom's peach cobbler and he relaxed into their kiss.

Slowly he began to move his mouth with hers, he quickly thought about the contagions that were passing between them, but the thought was squashed when he ran his fingers through her straight, shoulder length hair. He felt Penny's tongue against his and his pulse hammered in his throat. His tongue responded by mirroring her movements.

Sheldon softly moaned into her mouth when she placed her hand on his throbbing erection. She pulled away as she grasped at him through the fabric of his pajamas and grinned at him. Sheldon watched her as she got down on her knees and tugged his clothing away from his body. He felt a twinge of panic run through him as his member sprang out of his pants. He took in a deep breath as Penny touched his naked manhood.

Her breath was hot against his inner thigh. Sheldon felt himself twitch in her hand. Penny placed small soft kisses along his thigh up to his hip. She kissed at his sharp angles and playfully nibbled at the bone that jutted out. Sheldon squirmed underneath her. The sensations of her kissing him down there were almost unbearable.

He closed his eyes and pressed his head against the soft leather cushion. He felt her wet tongue lick the pre-cum off of his sensitive head. He gritted his teeth together and sharply sucked in a lungful of air. He licked at his painfully dry lips and exhaled through a low groan when her hot mouth engulfed his tip. Sheldon's teeth chattered as she gently sucked on his soft head.

He forced himself to open his eyes as Penny worked her mouth down his shaft. She looked up into his eyes as she swirled him around in her mouth. Sheldon ran his fingers through her hair and gently massaged at her scalp. He felt his climax building inside of his lower abdomen. He swallowed and softly moaned and she expertly moved her mouth up and down his length.

The sensations running up his spine caused his hips to buck up and he found himself driving further into Penny's mouth. He felt his tip hit the back of her throat and his eyes rolled into the back of his head. She made a quiet humming noise that vibrated down his hardness, all the way up to his brain. She gently grasped at his testicles and tugged on them.

Sheldon's mind was blanketed by a thick fog and he couldn't think straight. He really couldn't think at all. He could only focus on the sensations that were going on all around him. The hot wetness of Penny's mouth, the pressure building in his abdomen, the zings that ran through all of his nerve endings when she would suck on him, his breathing, his heart threatening to jump out of his chest.

"Oh God. Pe-" He cried before he felt himself release into her mouth. He felt everything being released, the tension, the pressure, the thoughts. They were all replaced by bliss. Sheldon had never experienced an orgasm like that before. His mind swam and he steadied his breath. His heart raced and he felt completely relaxed. Penny swallowed everything that Sheldon had to offer her. He looked at her through heavy lids. He was still trying to process everything that had just happened.

"Penny." He started. She smiled, stood up, and pulled on her sweats. She placed her hand on his cheek and brushed her thumb against his bottom lip. Her hand was cool against his burning flesh.

"Shh. Go back to bed." She softly said. He nodded, stood up and pulled up his pants. He began to walk toward his bedroom but he turned back to her. She fixed her temporary bed and looked up at him.

"Good night, Penny." He simply stated.

"Sweet dreams." She quietly chimed.

Sheldon continued on his original path back to bed. He quietly closed his door and got back into bed. He stared up at the ceiling and thought about what just happened. He closed his eyes and drifted back to sleep.

Moments later, Sheldon's eyes snapped open and he quickly sat up in his bed. Sweat beaded on his forehead and his heart hammered in his chest. He glanced at his glowing alarm clock; it was 2:30 in the morning. He sighed and laid back down on the mattress.

He listened for Penny in the living room, but it was silent. He frowned and ignored the arousal in his pants. It was just a dream. Sheldon felt disappointed as he closed his eyes and drifted back to sleep. 6:00 am would come quickly and then he could settle back into his routine of cereal and Doctor Who.


End file.
